


Ужаленный темной водою

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional), Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bromance, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: И когда стрела садовника из Каслтона рассекает надвое древко его стрелы, то самое чувство в душе Назира вспыхивает, словно лесной пожар, и он понимает, что нашел свою воду. Воистину, ни одному человеку не сделать лучшего выстрела, но кто сказал, что перед ним человек?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Сцена с поединком в замке Беллема частично изменена в угоду авторскому произволу, как и таймлайн (смещение событий из разных сезонов). И дальше тоже цветет буйным цветом авторский произвол.  
> 3\. Кроссовер с балладами о Робин Гуде.  
> 4\. В тексте есть пасхалки.  
> 

Хочу спуститься в глубь колодца,  
хочу подняться лестницей крутою,  
чтобы увидеть сердце,  
ужаленное темною водою...  
_Федерико Гарсиа Лорка_

I

 _Ноттингем, канун дня архангела Михаила_ *

— Я еще не стрелял, господин Фламбар.  
Назир удивленно поворачивает голову, не понимая, на что надеется хромой садовник из Каслтона. Да, у него твердая рука и верный глаз, невзирая на годы, но бывшего ассасина ему не превзойти. Лучшего выстрела не сделать ни одному человеку.  
Фламбар отходит, уступая место у черты. Назир встречается взглядом с шагнувшим вперед стариком... и замирает. Из-под седых волос на него смотрят молодые глаза цвета весенней листвы, на миг ему кажется, что в глубине зрачков пляшет нездешнее пламя, черное, как сам грех. И в его душе оживает почти забытое чувство, которому он так и не сумел подобрать названия.  
Оно появилось еще в детстве, когда мать и служанки рассказывали ему о джиннах и пери, чье могущество не охватить человеческому разуму, и чья красота способна свести с ума. Чувство это сравнимо с жаждой — но доселе не было воды, способной утолить ее. И были сны, в которых он гнался за кем-то, искал кого-то, слышал чей-то смех, никогда не видя лиц.  
Именно из-за этого чувства юный Назир однажды вложил золотой динар в грязную ладонь сумасшедшей гадалки на базаре. Оно же привело его к Горному Старцу, а затем заставило бросить орден и пуститься в путь. Покинуть родину, стать слугой Симона де Беллема, бледного магрриба* с пустым сердцем, приплыть с ним в эту холодную варварскую страну, где дождей в году больше, чем солнца, женщины не закрывают лиц, а мужчины невоздержанны в пище и питье. Здесь он вновь услышал истории о пери и джиннах, живущих в стране, врата в которую открываются под холмами. Но время шло, жажда подергивалась пеплом, и он перестал слушать сказки.  
Назир завороженно следит, как садовник натягивает мощный ростовой лук — медленно и плавно, без усилий, — и его собственные руки невольно напрягаются. Над турнирным полем повисает тишина. Он затылком ощущает тяжелый взгляд Беллема, но это его не тревожит: все помыслы сосредоточены на стальном наконечнике, нацеленном в мишень. Вот наконечник чуть смещается влево, и Назир подается в ту же сторону, будто змея, завороженная дудочкой заклинателя. Ему кажется, что он сам стал этим наконечником, холодным и острым, неумолимо летящим в цель. И когда стрела садовника из Каслтона рассекает надвое древко его стрелы, то самое чувство в душе Назира вспыхивает, словно лесной пожар, и он понимает, что нашел свою воду. Воистину, ни одному человеку не сделать лучшего выстрела, но кто сказал, что перед ним человек?  
Садовник стягивает лучные перчатки, чтобы взять приз — серебряную стрелу, которую вожделеет магрриб. Назир видит гладкую кожу рук, совсем не старческих, с длинными пальцами и узким запястьем. Видят это и шериф, и сэр Гай Гизборн, первый рыцарь Ноттингема. Шериф успевает лишь рявкнуть: «Гизборн!..» — и давится словами. На него смотрит стальное жало бодкина.* Аббат бледнеет как полотно, сползает в кресле, прикрываясь дрожащими руками. Беллем сжимает губы так, что они белеют, но не пытается колдовать.  
Назир знает, что стрела войдет шерифу в левый глаз и выйдет из затылка, пригвоздит его голову к высокой резной спинке кресла — знает так же ясно, как если бы сам держал лук. «Садовник» легко спрыгивает с помоста, быстро отступает назад, за его спиной возникают трое лучников, еще один прикрывает со стены. Похожий на медведя здоровяк — Маленький Джон, вспоминает Назир, бывший раб Беллема — окованной железом дубинкой сбивает с ног арбалетчика. Вскоре на турнирном поле начинается суматоха, свистят стрелы и арбалетные болты. Два стражника падают, сраженные меткими выстрелами.  
Назир лихорадочно ищет взглядом «садовника», видит его уже за высокой насыпью и облегченно выдыхает. Он связан словом чести, но не уверен, что сейчас не нарушил бы это слово. Горящие стрелы с гудением рассекают воздух, падают в сено, вонзаются в затянутый багряной тканью навес, и все заволакивает дымом. Гизборн выкрикивает приказы, стражники беспорядочно мечутся, ловят напуганных огнем лошадей, но беглецы уже скрылись, их не догнать.  
Назир уезжает вместе с Беллемом, повторяя про себя имя — Робин Локсли, Робин Гуд, сын Хэрна. 

***

Слуги магрриба привозят в замок женщину с волосами цвета пламени, Марион Лифорд. На этот раз ей не удалось ускользнуть. Марион нравится Назиру, но в этом нет плотского желания. Так может нравиться оружие, созданное искусным мастером, или дикий зверь. Она сейчас и впрямь похожа на молодую волчицу, загнанную в угол — напуганную, но не покоренную.  
Назир стоит в нише за гобеленом, на котором изображены демоны, совокупляющиеся с женщинами, мужчинами и друг с другом. На уровне глаз прорезаны отверстия, и ему не только слышно, но и хорошо видно все, что происходит в зале. Марион бросает обвинения и насмешки в лицо Беллему, и тот, оставаясь внешне спокойным, с силой сжимает подлокотники похожего на трон кресла. Ей страшно, этого нельзя не заметить, однако голос ее не дрожит, лишь тонкие пальцы судорожно комкают ткань монашеского платья. Когда ведьмы уводят Марион, она не плачет, не умоляет отпустить ее. Поступь ее тверда, голова гордо вскинута — так могла бы идти на эшафот королева. И Назир восхищается ею.  
Он не умеет прозревать грядущее в огне, воде, внутренностях животных или хрустальном шаре, и не знает, откуда взялась уверенность, что и на сей раз его господин потерпит поражение. И когда Робин Локсли вонзает в грудь Беллема серебряную стрелу, Назир улыбается — он не ошибся в своем предчувствии. В отличие от умирающего магрриба со всеми его тайными знаниями и предвидениями.  
Ноги сами приносят его на галерею. Беллем мертв, и он больше не связан словом, но все же преграждает беглецам путь. Его ведет пробудившаяся жажда, желание удостовериться, что тогда, на турнире, ему не почудилось.  
Звенит сталь, встретившись со сталью, мерцают в свете факелов древние руны. Сын Хэрна сражается умело, но ему не одолеть того, кто был лучшим среди убийц Аламута. Меч, выбитый из его руки, отлетает в сторону, и парные клинки Назира, что рассекают волос на воде, замирают меньше чем в дюйме от шеи. Марион ахает от ужаса.  
Назир неподвижен, как статуя. Робин смотрит на него в упор, и в глазах цвета весенней листвы нет ни страха, ни вызова, они безмятежнее озер в безветренный день. А в следующий миг темная гладь зрачков плывет, растекается чернотой, зелень полыхает болотными огнями, и Назир понимает, что не может шелохнуться, не может дышать — тело словно превратилось в камень, горло захлестнула невидимая удавка.  
Звучит в ушах визгливый голос гадалки: «Ты обретешь желаемое, юный господин, когда заглянешь в глаза своей смерти...» Сколько их было, тех, кто сходился с ним в бою? Назир сбился со счета. Имена одних он помнит, других и не знал. Трижды чужой клинок расписался на его теле, но даже тогда смерть плясала на остриях его шамширов,* и ничей взгляд не сулил ее ледяных объятий. Ничей — до сего дня.  
Время тянется густой патокой, мир вокруг медленно наливается алым. Сквозь оглушительный рев крови в висках Назир слышит топот и голоса позади. Робин моргает, и невидимая удавка развеивается. Назир делает судорожный вдох, воздух кажется сладким, как никогда.  
— Том, нет! — резко бросает Робин.  
Назир оборачивается. В двух десятках шагов стоят трое разбойников, один из них целится из лука.  
— Я же приказал оставаться в Шервуде.  
Робин протягивает руку Марион и, не глядя на Назира, ведет ее к своим людям.  
— Неблагодарная свинья, — ворчит Маленький Джон и тут же расплывается в улыбке, хлопает Робина по спине. — Давай, уносим ноги.  
Но уйти они не успевают.  
— Солдаты! — доносится крик снаружи.  
Назир слышит грохот копыт, бряцанье оружия. Он взбегает по лестнице на площадку донжона, выглядывает из-за высоких зубцов. Четыре десятка пеших солдат и восемь всадников во главе с Гаем Гизборном против дюжины разбойников. На холме он замечает шерифа и аббата, сплевывает и грязно ругается — падальщики ждут своего часа.  
С турнира лесным стрелкам удалось уйти без потерь, не получив и царапины. Но сейчас они не на турнире, и заложника в лице шерифа у них нет. Как говорил один из воинов Горного Старца, обучавший молодых ассасинов: если вам удалось сделать что-то случайно, по наитию, не пытайтесь повторить это впредь, осознанно. Назиру довелось убедиться в истинности этого утверждения, но сейчас он как никогда надеется на другое — что из любого правила есть исключения.  
Робин раз за разом спускает тетиву так быстро, что Назир едва может уловить, когда тот выхватывает из колчана новую стрелу. Но тут солдаты смыкают щиты, прикрывая арбалетчиков. У Назира в колчане шесть стрел — и у Гизборна становится на шесть человек меньше.  
— Робин, уходи! — ревет Маленький Джон. Тяжелая дубинка в его руках с легкостью крушит кости, кольчуга не защищает от ударов, нанесенных с силой бешеного тарана. Солдат, оказавшийся слишком близко, с воплем падает, вместо лица у него кровавое месиво.  
Робин прыгает, сбивает наземь всадника. Взлетает в седло, сажает Марион позади себя и высылает лошадь с места в галоп. Назир шепчет молитвы вперемежку с проклятиями — но что толку от молитв, ему бы стрелы. Робин прорывается к воротам, двое разбойников прикрывают его с луками...  
Назир не ждет, пока шериф и Гизборн войдут в замок и найдут труп Беллема. Он забирает из покоев магрриба два кошеля, туго набитые полновесным серебром, наполняет колчан стрелами и спускается в подземелье, откуда потайной ход ведет за стены. Его путь лежит в Шервуд.

***

Солнце клонится к закату, окрашивает алым и золотым верхушки деревьев. Назир стоит в зарослях орешника, укрытый листвой и тенями. Перед ним воткнут в землю факел. Над озером стелется молочный туман, тянет прохладой.  
Восемь лесных братьев нашли смерть на склоне перед замком Беллема. Выжившие прощаются с ними — пятеро мужчин и женщина. Их скорбь священна, и Назир терпеливо ждет. Горящая стрела уходит в темнеющее небо и падает в воду. За ней следует вторая. Третья... Шестая.  
Назир поджигает обмотанный тряпкой наконечник, делает шаг вперед. Он не знал павших, не делил с ними хлеб, не стоял спина к спине в бою, и все же считает должным отдать им дань уважения, как воин воинам. Седьмая стрела прорезает темную гладь озера и с шипением гаснет.  
Робин поворачивается первым. Взгляд его полон горечи и непролитых слез. Он потерял друзей. Соратников. Тех, с кем делил тепло костра и кружку эля. Тех, кто ему верил и шел за ним. Они заплатили жизнью за жизнь его и Марион. И осознание этого выжигает его изнутри. Назир понимает, каково ему — он и сам однажды испытал эту боль.  
Робин молчит. Разбойники смотрят на него, ожидая решения. Назир опускает лук, прижимает ладонь к груди. «Ты потерял товарищей, но можешь обрести нового друга», — он не произносит этого вслух, но в словах и нет необходимости.  
Наконец Робин медленно кивает, и Назир едва заметно улыбается в ответ. Теперь его дом и господин — здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. День архангела Михаила (День святого Михаила) — 29 сентября.  
> 2\. Магрриб (арабск.) — маг.  
> 3\. Бодкины — бронебойные конические наконечники, применялись на войне, пробивали кольчужный или пластинчатый доспех.  
> 4\. Шамшир — арабский меч (относят также к саблям) с изогнутым клинком и характерной рукоятью.


	2. Chapter 2

_Несколько месяцев спустя_

— Наз, эй, Наз! Ты где? Мне спросить надо!  
Выскочивший из кустов Мач споткнулся об корень и полетел носом в землю, но был пойман за шиворот и поставлен на ноги.  
— Здесь.  
Назир положил кинжал, который правил перед его появлением, и приготовился слушать. Вопросы обычно сыпались из Мача, как горох, и остановить этот поток не было никакой возможности, пока он не иссякал. Однако Назир всегда был терпелив: пусть Аллах и не наделил Мача острым умом, зато верности и доброты дал ему в избытке, а эти достоинства не уступали мудрости. Сводного брата Робина любили все, и даже Уилл, злившийся чаще, чем кот вылизывает яйца, не орал на него, что бы ни происходило.  
Назир кивнул на бревно рядом с собой. Он не отличался многословием, не в пример тому же Уиллу или Мачу, и говорить предпочитал только по существу. Если же можно было обойтись без слов, действиями — то и обходился. Мач потоптался немного и пристроился на краю.  
— Уилл мне тут сказал... — он замялся и начал заливаться краской.  
Такое начало обычно предшествовало чему-нибудь непотребному. Назир молча ждал продолжения и мысленно сделал зарубку — напомнить, что нехорошо дразнить того, чей разум неспособен распознать насмешку. Напоминания эти случались с завидной регулярностью и обычно заканчивались для Уилла не лучшим образом. На какое-то время тот утихомиривался — пока не заживал разбитый нос, подбитый глаз или распухшее ухо, — и принимался за старое. Назир подозревал, что Уилл, отлично зная, к чему приведут его шутки над Мачем, использовал их как предлог для драки. В отличие от остальных разбойников, он до сих пор относился к бывшему ассасину с недоверием. Назир воспринимал это с философской невозмутимостью — Уилл был предан Робину, а прочее его не беспокоило.  
— Уилл сказал... — запинаясь, пробормотал Мач. — Сказал... что у нехристей... то есть, прости, Наз, у вас там...  
Назир ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
— Я не сержусь. Так что у нас там?  
— Воинам отрезают... естество! — выпалил наконец Мач. — Чтобы не... отвлекались. На девиц. И я подумал...  
Назир приподнял бровь, поощряя его продолжать. А с Уиллом надо будет поговорить весьма серьезно. Только сначала выяснить, на какую мысль тот натолкнул это невинное дитя своими рассказами.  
— Ты подумал?..  
— Ну... я не очень хороший воин... То есть, совсем плохой. Робин меня все время спасает. И Уилл. И Тук. И Марион. И ты, и Джон. Вон, пятого дня в Нетлстоуне, я топор выронил, а Тука чуть не подстрелили. А зимой Джона ранили, когда меня чуть не поймали... И я подумал... может, это из-за того, что мне дочка горшечника из Уикема нравится, Энни? Очень нравится. Я про нее думаю, и того... — Мач стал пунцовым, аки маков цвет. — У меня естество... того... ну...  
— Встает, — договорил за него Назир.  
Мач кивнул. Из кустов донесся звук, подозрительно похожий на сдавленный смешок.  
— Вот я и подумал... если его отрезать, то я перестану про Энни думать. И стану хорошим воином. И тогда никого больше не ранят. Ты же хороший воин, лучший, даже лучше Робина. Но ему нельзя отрезать, у него Марион... А то и он был бы лучшим.  
Смешок в кустах оборвался задушенным кашлем. Назир побарабанил пальцами по колену.  
— Ты решил, что я скопец, и потому искусный воин?  
Мач снова кивнул, но тут же замотал головой, заговорил быстро, глотая слова:  
— Нет, ты вообще искусный воин, но и поэтому тоже, то есть... я так думаю. Уилл же сказал... а он умный, он знает про всякое такое.  
— Ты же видел меня без штанов, в реке, — Назир выразительно взглянул на свою промежность. — Разве там чего-то не хватало?  
— Ну... да, видел... — Мач еще помялся. — Но Уилл сказал, что отрезать могут не естество целиком, а только ятра. А у тебя там много волос, и непонятно, есть все или нет. Я же далеко стоял.  
В кустах хрюкнули.  
— А еще ты видел меня с женщинами, — Назир наклонился, подобрал камешек, подбросил на ладони. — Разве мог бы я доставлять им наслаждение, не будь оснащен, как подобает мужчине?  
— Да-а... — протянул Мач с сомнением и покраснел еще больше, хоть это и казалось невозможным. — Но я же не видел, как ты с ними... делаешь это. А Уилл сказал, что даже если ятра отрезаны, то можно... ну... ласкать женщину... руками и языком.  
— Видимо, Уилл знает на собственном опыте, как ласкать женщину, когда отрезаны ятра, — Назир чуть повысил голос. — И он ведь тоже искусный воин, не так ли?  
— Точно! — закивал Мач, просияв. — Значит, и у него?..  
— Думаю, тебе стоит спросить напрямую. И попросить показать.  
Назир перекинул ногу через бревно, вновь подбросил камешек и с силой запустил им в кусты. Там охнули. Зашуршали ветки, и все стихло.  
— Так мне пойти к Уиллу?  
Мач явно воодушевился новой мыслью.  
— Пойди, да. И забудь о том, чтобы что-то себе отрезать, — Назир потрепал его по волосам. — Не всем дано быть воинами. Да и не каждому это нужно. Твоя сила в другом, Огонек. Ты умеешь видеть то хорошее, что люди часто скрывают сами от себя. Рядом с тобой и они становятся лучше. Вы с Робином оба это умеете. А я всего лишь убийца.  
Мач вскочил с бревна и умчался, чуть ли не приплясывая на ходу. Назир проводил его взглядом, взял отложенный кинжал, водный камень и, посмеиваясь, принялся править лезвие. Как раз успеет закончить к тому времени, как Уилл сполна познает на себе последствия собственной шутки. Но его снова прервали.  
— Это было... познавательно.  
Назир поднял голову. В трех шагах от него, прислонившись плечом к расколотому молнией вязу, кряжистому, корявому и увитому молодым хмелем, стоял Робин. Подошел бесшумно, не потревожив палой листвы, не хрустнув сухой веткой, словно ничего не весил. Назир сам умел передвигаться тихо, как тень, а острый слух позволял ему различать друзей не только по шагам, но и по дыханию. Лишь Робину удавалось подкрасться к нему незаметно.  
— А Скарлет никак не угомонится.  
Назир пожал плечами и вернулся к кинжалу.  
— Я поговорю с ним позже.  
— И после вашего разговора он опять будет ходить с заплывшим глазом?  
— Заплывший глаз не мешает ему управляться с ножом и луком.  
Робин усмехнулся, оттолкнулся от дерева и подошел вплотную.  
— Не мешает. А ты очень терпеливый. Скарлет по-прежнему считает, что тебе нельзя доверять, ведь ты служил Беллему.  
— Джон тоже ему служил.  
Назир размеренно водил камнем по клинку, убирая мельчайшие зазубрины. Это был не первый такой разговор, и точно не последний. Можно сказать, ритуал.  
— Джон был околдован, а ты нет.  
— А я просто дал слово. Но теперь я с вами. С тобой.  
— Я знаю, — Робин присел на корточки, посмотрел на Назира снизу вверх. — Хочешь, прикажу Скарлету оставить тебя в покое?  
— Зачем? Все равно найдет повод для драки. А так все вроде в шутку. Привыкнет со временем.  
Робин снял лук и колчан, положил их и сел на землю, откинул голову на бревно, так что щекой касался бедра Назира. Он часто приходил сюда, к грозовому вязу, на крошечную поляну среди зарослей боярышника, бересклета и дикого терна, которую Назир облюбовал с первых своих дней в Шервуде. Устраивался напротив и смотрел, как тот правит оружие, вощит тетиву, оперяет стрелы, расспрашивал о родине и других странах. А после того, как однажды Назир упомянул про джиннов и пери, нередко просил рассказать еще, слушал почти с детским восторгом.  
— Через три дня Бельтайн.*  
Глаза Робина сейчас отливали болотной зеленью, какая бывает на трясине — яркой, манящей, — на губах блуждала легкая улыбка. Назир бросил на него быстрый взгляд, потом повернул кинжал, придирчиво изучил и взял промасленную тряпку. Он давно научился распознавать заранее, когда появлялся «другой Робин», но старался вести себя, как обычно: «другой» бывал непредсказуем, и любая мелочь могла вызвать его недовольство или даже ярость. Кроме того, Назир быстро понял кое-что еще — чем дольше Робин не отпускал эту часть себя, тем сложнее ему было справляться с собой. И наоборот, чем чаще это случалось, тем спокойнее он становился.  
— Ты ведь раньше не видел, как его празднуют?  
Назир покачал головой.  
— Крестьяне придут в лес получить благословение Хэрна, — продолжал Робин негромко. — Разожгут костры. Будут прыгать через них, танцевать...  
— И пить эль бочками.  
Назир закончил с кинжалом, вложил его в ножны и взял второй. За оружием он ухаживал тщательнее, чем влюбленный за дамой сердца. К тому же, Робину нравилось смотреть, как он это делает.  
— И пить эль, да. А еще любить друг друга, где придется.  
— Варварский обычай, — Назир хмыкнул. — Но, может, Мач наконец-то познает сладость женского тела. Если его Энни не будет против.  
Робин какое-то время молча следил, как точило в руке Назира с тихим шелестом скользит по клинку, покрытому волнистым рисунком, потом снова заговорил.  
— Хочу завтра сходить в Ноттингем на ярмарку, купить что-нибудь для Марион. Порадовать ее. Ребята как захотят, а я пойду.  
Назир кивнул. Говорить, что он пойдет тоже, не было необходимости. Как и о том, что в Ноттингеме Робина интересует не только ярмарка и подарок для Марион, но и тот, кто наверняка там будет — Гай Гизборн. Между этими двумя словно была натянута невидимая нить, которая не ослабевала, а лишь становилась крепче раз от раза. Они сходились в бою так яростно, что под ними едва земля не дымилась, но ни один не воспользовался возможностью убить. Назир был начеку и не позволил бы Гизборну нанести смертельный удар, но тот и сам в последний миг отводил меч в сторону. Как и Робин.  
А после того, как Гизборн получил в спину арбалетный болт и чудом не сгорел в амбаре, нить превратилась в канат. Робин под любым предлогом выбирался в город, чаще всего, переодевшись монахом, чтобы скрыть лицо под глубоким клобуком, и не уходил, пока не отыскивал взглядом знакомый синий плащ. И лишь убедившись, что Гизборн занимается обычным делом — раздает приказы страже, проверяет, не обвешивают ли пекари и мясники покупателей, не отливает ли кто рядом с городским колодцем на рыночной площади, не выдают ли барышники старую лошадь за молодую да здоровую — успокаивался и позволял увести себя обратно в Шервуд. Причин этой одержимости Назир не искал, просто следовал за Робином в Ноттингем, готовый как всегда быть его мечом и щитом. Тем более что Гизборн был столь же одержим своим врагом. И седмицы не проходило, чтобы нелегкая не принесла рыцаря на лесную дорогу, где они с Робином снова и снова бились до изнеможения.  
Назир положил точило на землю, взял кусок выделанной замши и принялся полировать клинок.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Робин. — Или... почитай стихи. Того поэта-воина, который говорил, что сила его слов столь велика, что даже слепые могут прочесть их, а глухие проникнуть в их суть.  
Назир улыбнулся. Еще один почти ритуал. Он всегда ждал этой просьбы, а Робин всегда произносил ее — чтобы услышать ответ.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, господин мой.  
Арабского Робин, понятное дело, не знал, и Назир переводил певучие бейты на саксонский, радуясь, что мудрый Абу ан-Натили научил его не только убивать. Ассасинам нередко приходилось «надевать чужой халат» — играть роль дервишей, богатых купцов, нищих калек, благородных саедов, лекарей, шлюх, бродячих сказителей. И поэтому сейчас он мог даже на этом скудном варварском языке передать красоту и мощь поэтических строф великого Аль-Мутанабби.  
— Миновала давно моей жизни весна.  
Кто из нас вечно зелен? — одна лишь сосна.  
Нити инея блещут в моей бороде,  
Но душа, как и прежде, весною пьяна.  
Пей, душа! Пой, душа! — полной грудью дыша.  
Пусть за песню твою не дадут ни гроша,  
Пусть дурные знаменья вокруг мельтешат —  
Я бодрее мальчишки встаю ото сна!  
Говорят, что есть рай, говорят, что есть ад,  
После смерти туда попадешь, говорят,  
В долг живем на земле, взявши душу взаймы,  
И надеждами тщетными тешимся мы.  
Но, спасаясь от мук и взыскуя услад,  
Невдомек нам, что здесь — тот же рай, тот же ад!  
Золоченая клетка дворца — это рай?  
Жизнь бродяги и странника — ад? Выбирай!  
Или пышный дворец с изобильем палат  
Ты, не глядя, сменял бы на драный халат?! —  
Чтоб потом, у ночных засыпая костров,  
Вспомнить дни, когда был ты богат, как Хосров,  
И себе на удачу, себе на беду,  
Улыбнуться в раю, улыбнуться в аду!*

Робин слушал, прикрыв глаза, и яркая зелень полыхала под ресницами.  
— И себе на удачу, себе на беду, улыбнуться в раю, улыбнуться в аду... — повторил он медленно, когда Назир замолчал. — Словно про нас сказано. Мы здесь живем взаймы у смерти, но каждый день свободы, пусть впроголодь и в холоде, стоит сытого рабства в тепле. Вот только Марион... хотел бы я дать ей больше, чем постель из лапника и плаща, — взгляд Робина потемнел, и налетевший невесть откуда ветер взметнул с земли палую листву. — Я ведь могу, знаешь?  
— Знаю.  
Назир положил руку ему на плечо, сжал слегка. Робин вздрогнул, тряхнул головой, криво улыбнулся.  
— Но это не для нее...  
— Скарлет! — раздался вдруг из-за кустов разъяренный вопль Тука. — Охальник! А ну хватит мудями трясти перед дитем невинным! Цветочек, и ты не подходи, покуда он срам не прикроет! Скарлет, засунь хер в штаны, дьявол тебе в печень, прости господи!  
Последовал звук, будто железной поварешкой ударили по дереву. Или по голове, судя по тому, что Уилл разразился площадной бранью. Потом завизжала Марион, звук удара повторился, и еще раз, и еще.  
Робин рассмеялся, пружинисто вскочил на ноги и подхватил лук с колчаном. Глаза его вернули себе обычный цвет весенней листвы, потусторонняя зелень исчезла, как ее и не было. Ветер улегся.  
— Кажется, Уилла надо спасать!  
— Похоже, что так.  
Назир тоже поднялся, и оба поспешили в лагерь, откуда доносился раскатистый хохот Маленького Джона, топот, грохот и ругань, причем звонкий голос Марион был не последним в этом многоголосье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Бельтайн, Белтейн — 1 мая, кельтский праздник начала лета. Также название месяца май в ирландском, шотландском и других гэльских языках.  
> 2\. Абу-т-Тайиб Ахмад ибн аль-Хусейн аль-Мутанабби, «Касыда случайной улыбки» (пер. Г. Л. Олди).


	3. Chapter 3

Назир с Робином пробирались через толпу, придерживая кошели у пояса — воришки на ярмарке собирали свой урожай с зазевавшихся покупателей. Лошадей они оставили у знакомого трактирщика: тот был саксом, ненавидел норманнов и не раз помогал лесной братии. Там же Робину пришлось спрятать лук, чтобы не нарушать маскировку. В расшитом серебряной нитью темно-зеленом блио* и отороченном беличьим мехом плаще он выглядел как состоятельный лорд, и держался так же. Отвар дубовой коры сделал его кожу темнее, что вполне могло сойти за полученный в Святой земле загар, а бурнус, такой же, как у Назира, скрывал волосы. Слугой-сарацином, как и бурнусом, было никого не удивить — в Англии хватало дворян, вернувшихся из Палестины и с тем, и с другим. И даже если бы кто-то узнал бывшего телохранителя покойного барона де Беллема, подозрений это не вызвало бы, он просто перешел к другому господину.  
Остальные разбойники тоже были здесь, пропускать ярмарку не хотелось никому, несмотря на риск. Марион шла с Туком, переодевшись монахиней. Уилл и Маленький Джон в добротных суконных коттах* и шаперонах,* с луками за спиной и тяжелыми ножами у пояса, походили на лесничих или охотников. Рыжую шевелюру Мача тоже скрыли под капюшоном, и Робин строго-настрого запретил ему отходить от Джона со Скарлетом.  
Первая весенняя ярмарка в Ноттингеме размахом не уступала осенней, на нее съезжались отовсюду. Базарной площади не хватало, и поля вокруг города пестрили яркими шатрами и палатками из раскрашенной холстины. В загонах мычали коровы, блеяли козы и овцы, гоготали гуси. Пахло свежим хлебом и пирогами, элем и навозом, жареным мясом и ароматными притираниями. Перед лавками богатых купцов стояли зазывалы, торговцы победнее — или слишком жадные — сами расхваливали свой товар, и отовсюду неслось наперебой:  
— Шерсть! Лучшее сукно в Англии! Прочное, теплое! Красавица, купи мужу на штаны, зимой самое главное согреют!  
— Козы, молочные козы! Молока ведро каждый день дают!  
— Лен, тончайший лен! Сам король носит камизу из такого льна!  
— Подходи, народ, тут пироги сами лезут в рот! Сладкие, медовые!  
— А вот кому масло, свежее масло!  
— Пояса расшитые, ленты! Эй, парень, купи поясок для зазнобы!  
— Бороды брею, волосы стригу, зубы деру, чирьи вскрываю!  
— Свиньи откормленные, на сало, на мясо, на щетину!  
— Свечи сальные, свечи восковые, горят — не чадят! Благословлены епископом Йоркским!  
— Византийский шелк! Нежный, как кожа девственницы!  
— Кожи выделанные, кожи! Тонкие, мягкие!  
— Ожерелья, браслеты! Бирюса персидская, гурмицкое зерно! Фаянс египетский, белее снега!   
— Гуси, жирные гуси, орехами кормлены, молоком поены!  
— Кружки, миски! Горшки! Тронешь — зазвенят, воду летом холодной хранят!  
Бродячие торговцы предлагали снадобья от всего на свете, обереги от дурного глаза, амулеты для ускорения зачатия и увеличения мужской силы, дешевые бусы из крашеной глины. Кроме того можно было купить щепки от Креста Господня, нитки из плаща святого Лазаря, зубы Иоанна Крестителя, волосы Марии Магдалины, хранящие запах нарда, коим она умастила ноги Спасителя, и прочие реликвии, столь же сомнительные, как благочестие принца Джона. Впрочем, многие верили в их подлинность и охотно раскошеливались.   
Чуть поодаль были устроены конные ряды, с посыпанными свежей соломой проходами между стойлами. Над особо ценными лошадьми даже натянули навесы. Там прохаживались те, в чьем кошеле хватало марок* для столь дорогой покупки: зажиточные йомены присматривали крепких рабочих меринов, знатные дамы и богатые горожанки — лошадей для прогулок, мужчины — кобыл и жеребцов на племя и для скачек.  
Назир шел чуть позади Робина, как подобает слуге и телохранителю богатого сэра, и с интересом поглядывал по сторонам. Во время службы у Беллема бывать на ярмарках ему не доводилось. На базарах его родины все было иначе, другие запахи, звуки. Вот разве что карманники везде одинаковы — тощие, юркие. Назир заметил, как мальчишка срезал тугой кошель у тучного сквайра, глазевшего на миловидных селянок, покупавших орехи в меду, но поднимать переполох не стал. Вот если бы им самим нужно было удирать, другое дело. Отвлечь внимание стражи на воришку — самое то.  
На свободной площадке между шатрами давали представление бродячие актеры. Тоненькая девочка с едва наметившейся грудью, одетая шутом, танцевала на канате в нескольких футах над землей, аккомпанируя себе на свирели. Кряжистый силач, похожий на длиннорукую и кривоногую бочку, с легкостью гнул подковы. Жонглер на высоченных ходулях подбрасывал сразу пять горящих факелов. На фоне грубо намалеванных декораций разыгрывали сценку про шлюху и похотливого монаха, причем девицей был одет высокий тощий парень. Зрители хохотали, бросали мелкие монеты в деревянную кружку. Перед помостом в толпе мелькнул красный с зеленым шаперон Скарлета, неподалеку виднелась блестящая как новенький фартинг тонзура Тука и белое покрывало Марион. Робин направился было в ту же сторону, но тут к нему подскочил бойкий зазывала, ухватил за край плаща.  
— Купите ожерелье для своей леди, милорд! Взгляните, лучший кафимский жемчуг, адаманты из Тамилнада, персидская бирюса, юаньские тумпазы!   
Назир шагнул вперед, положив ладонь на рукоять кинжала, но Робин остановил его властным жестом, таким естественным, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что повелевал. Будь Назир просто сторонним наблюдателем, мог бы принять его за переодетого принца крови. Впрочем, еще неизвестно, кем на самом деле является «другой» Робин. Не считая того, что он сын Хэрна.  
— Отчего же не взглянуть, — Робин выдернул плащ из пальцев зазывалы, прикрыв ножны с Альбионом, и надменно кивнул. — Веди.  
В шатре к ним, угодливо улыбаясь, подошел хозяин, немолодой еврей с окладистой бородой и солидным брюшком под светлой коттой. Окинул цепким взглядом блио Робина, дорогой пояс с серебряными накладками, плащ и тяжелый кошель из тонкой кожи, оценил одежду и оружие «слуги», и улыбка его стала еще масленее. Он поклонился так низко, что еще немного, и подмел бы бородой пол, и осведомился, не угодно ли благородному господину вина с пряностями или шербета. Робин отказался, и хозяин, продолжая кланяться, повел его заставленному шкатулками столу.  
Назир остался у входа, приоткрыв полог, чтобы видеть, что происходит снаружи. В лавке царил полумрак, пропитанный сладким густым ароматом — и он понял вдруг, что за месяцы в лесу отвык от таких запахов. В Шервуде пахло листвой и землей, прелью и нагретыми солнцем деревьями, цветами, травами и водой. Разбойничий лагерь пах дымом костра, жареным мясом, хвоей. От Робина часто пахло полынью и диким медом, от Марион — мятой, от Тука — отварами и чернилами, от Маленького Джона — зверем, из-за меховой безрукавки, от Скарлета — кожей, от Мача — яблоками. Все эти запахи были живыми, а здесь... Унция курившегося на бронзовой жаровне драгоценного благовония стоила не меньше двух динаров, но Назиру захотелось нырнуть в озеро, чтобы смыть с себя этот аромат, который раньше он вдыхал бы с удовольствием.  
Робин слегка поморщился — похоже, и ему запах был не очень-то по душе. Хозяин тем временем открывал шкатулки с украшениями, и велел слуге отодвинуть ткань с прорезанных в шатре «окон», чтобы свет падал точно на стол. Он был не ювелиром, просто торговцем — это Назир понял сразу, — но в камнях и в том, как их показать, несомненно, толк знал.  
— Взгляните, благородный сэр, на это ожерелье, оно достойно королевы, — из большой круглой шкатулки как по волшебству появилась белая подушечка, на которой лежали василькового цвета камни с золотыми искрами, вплетенные в изящную золотую сетку. — Драгоценная ляпис-лазурь из Бадахшана , ее дарят в знак преданности и любви. Или вот... — торговец поднял с другой подушечки серебряный браслет, поднес к свету, и камни, казавшиеся черными, заиграли густой синевой. — Кашмирские баусы.* Женщина, которая носит их, всегда будет благоразумна и верна мужу. Я готов уступить их за две марки.  
Назир следил за улицей и искоса поглядывал на Робина. Тот какое-то время рассматривал ожерелье и браслет и покачал головой.  
— Не то.  
— Быть может, благородному господину придутся по вкусу асуанские смарагды?   
Торговец извлек еще одну подушечку, с широким ожерельем, выставил его на свет. Камни заиграли яркой зеленью. Назир невольно залюбовался — это напомнило ему глаза «другого» Робина.  
— Они приносят здоровье, помогают ускорить зачатие и берегут от змей. О смарагдах говорится в святом писании, это благословенные камни, три марки за них совсем недорого. Или вот лиможские белиры...   
Торговец продолжал извлекать все новые и новые украшения, но Робин вдруг потянулся к стоящей на дальнем краю стола небольшой шкатулке, вытащил из нее подвеску, похожую на крупную вытянутую каплю застывшего темного меда.  
— Что это?  
— Электрон,* господин, из Куронии,* — торговец едва взглянул на камень. — Но эта вещица слишком проста для благородной леди, лучше посмотрите на карбункулы...   
Однако Робин не обратил внимания на очередное великолепное ожерелье и поднял подвеску повыше. Она закачалась в луче света, в камне словно зажглось маленькое солнце — казалось, он сияет изнутри.  
— Я хочу это.  
У торговца вытянулось лицо: он понял, что продешевил. Назир едва заметно усмехнулся. Надо же, еврей — и не сообразил, что раз богатый покупатель обратил на что-то внимание, нужно сразу расхваливать и задирать цену. Робин еще какое-то время завороженно смотрел на подвеску, потом сунул вторую руку в кошель и перевел взгляд на торговца.  
— Сколько?  
— Ох, благородный сэр, я совсем забыл, — заюлил тот. — Вещица простая, конечно, но вот сам камень... Такой крупный редкость, к тому же электрон хранит от всякого зла, изгоняет болезни из тела и утешает в горе. Три марки.  
— Хм... — Робин выгнул бровь. — За три марки я могу купить фландера-четырехлетка* на племя.  
— Но конь не станет сиять на коже вашей леди, как солнце, и не убережет ее от зла и болезней, — торговец понизил голос. — Разве это не стоит трех марок?  
— Господин мой, могу я?.. — подал голос Назир, и когда Робин кивнул, повернулся к еврею. — Любезный, на базарах Дамаска, Акры и Латакии морской ладан такой величины оценивается в двадцать дирхамов. То есть, один динар и шесть дирхамов, что составляет не больше шести солидов,* это меньше, чем полмарки.  
— Мне самому он обошелся в две марки, клянусь бородой Моисея! — торговец всплеснул руками. — Это не простой электрон, его держал в руках сам великий Ибн Сина, что увеличило исцеляющую силу.  
Робин взглянул на Назира — глаза искрились смехом, происходящее его явно забавляло. Тот подмигнул и сделал вид, что задумался. Торговец довольно потер руки.  
— Ну, раз сам Ибн Сина... — Назир погладил бородку. — Пожалуй, семь солидов будет достойной ценой.   
— О сын греха, что ты говоришь! Я разорюсь! — торговец вцепился себе в бороду. — Полторы марки.  
Назир покачал головой, и торговля продолжилась. Еврей заламывал руки, призывал в свидетели святых и хватался за сердце. Назир с каменным лицом стоял на своем, а Робин старался не расхохотаться и не испортить все представление.   
— Восемь солидов, — припечатал наконец Назир. — И ни фартингом* больше.  
Робин вытащил горсть монет, отсчитал нужное количество и высыпал на стол, а подвеску спрятал в кошель.  
— Не иначе, ваш слуга учился у самого Иблиса, господин, — отдуваясь, сказал торговец. — Восемь солидов за бесценный электрон... Я разорен, разорен! Что я скажу моей бедной жене, моим бедным детям!  
Под причитания торговца Назир с Робином покинули шатер и, отойдя с дюжину шагов, рассмеялись.  
— Этот камень напомнил мне глаза Марион. И я обещал ей, что на ярмарке мы будем платить, даже таким, как этот пройдоха, — Робин вытащил подвеску, положил на ладонь, любуясь переливами света в медовой глубине. — Но восемь солидов... На них можно месяц кормить до отвала целую деревню. А те камни в шкатулках покроют налоги на несколько лет.  
— Вернем из казны шерифа, — шепнул Назир. Торговля доставила ему удовольствие, к тому же, Робин выбрал для Марион прекрасный подарок, куда лучше имевшихся в лавке ожерелий, браслетов и колец. — И вдруг наш разоренный поедет через Шервуд? Он ведь не из Ноттингема.  
— Если поедет, возьмем с него достойную пошлину, — Робин усмехнулся. — Ну что, поищем ребят?  
Назир, прищурившись, огляделся. На площадке, где выступали актеры, никого из разбойников уже не было, но неподалеку маячил высокий широкоплечий йомен в темной куртке и шапероне, а рядом виднелась коричневая ряса.  
— Кажется, я вижу Тука и Маленького Джона около навеса со снопом.  
Робин посмотрел в ту же сторону.  
— Надеюсь, они не собираются устроить состязание, в кого поместится больше эля.  
Он решительно направился к навесу. Назир последовал за ним, все еще посмеиваясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Блио — мужская и женская верхняя одежда, обычно свободная, похожая на платье. Мужское — с боковыми разрезами и полукороткими рукавами либо совсем без рукавов, было двух видов. Первое носили с поясом — узкое, почти по форме тела, длиной до колен. Второе не подпоясывали, у него делали довольно широкую нижнюю часть (от пояса) и приталивали.  
> 2\. Котта (или котт, произносят и так, и так) — мужская и женская одежда, нечто среднее между рубахой и туникой, с рукавами, широкими в пройме и сужающимися к запястью (от локтя до кисти могли быть на шнуровке или пуговицах). Длина мужской котты варьировалась — до середины бедра, до колен, до середины лодыжки, до щиколоток. Женская котта представляла собой практически платье, полностью закрывала ноги, а зачастую у нее даже был небольшой шлейф.  
> 3\. Шаперон — головной убор, первоначально — род капюшона с длинным «хвостом», который можно было обернуть вокруг головы. Назывался также худом и являлся его разновидностью. Худ обычно делали простым, тогда как шаперон украшали фестонами, вышивкой, и носила его преимущественно знать или зажиточные йомены и горожане. На самом деле шапероны в таком виде появились ближе к XVI веку, но автор позволил себе такой анахронизм.  
> 4\. Гурмыцкое, гурмышское, гурмыжское зерно, гурмиций (от «урмитское, ормусское» — из города Ормус в Персидском заливе, а также от Гурмышское, оно же Апское море — жемчуг. Египетский фаянс — украшения из глазурованной кварцевой фритты (толченого кварца), покрытой щелочной глазурью. Делали из него и утварь.  
> 5\. Марка — 13 шиллингов 4 пенса. Часто использовалась как мера достатка и для определения социального статуса. Йомен, владеющий имуществом на 10 марок, был обязан при необходимости нести службу в ополчении, причем шлем, поддоспешник и копье он покупал за свой счет. За 20 шиллингов можно было купить молодую рабочую лошадь, за 50 — боевого коня.  
> 6\. Кафимская земля — область Кафы, сейчас Феодосии. Адаманты — алмазы, Тамилнад — государство в Индии того времени. Тумпазы — топазы.  
> 7\. Ляпис-лазурь — лазурит. Лучшие лазуриты, насыщенного синего цвета с включением большого количества серы, дающей золотистые вкрапления, до сих пор добывают в Бадахшане, провинции Афганистана.  
> 8\. Баусы — сапфиры. Еще так называли камни попроще — кианиты, индиголиты и светлые сапфиры. В Кашмире (область на северо-западе полуострова Индостан, в те временя самостоятельное княжество) добывали сапфиры чистой воды и насыщенного синего цвета  
> 9\. Смарагды — изумруды. Асуан — город в Египте, неподалеку от которого, в Аравийской пустыне, находились знаменитые изумрудные копи царицы Клеопатры.  
> 10\. Белиры — бериллы. В окрестностях Лиможа (Франция) до сих пор добывают эти камни, очень чистой воды.  
> 11\. Электрон — греческое название янтаря.  
> 12\. Курония (Курземе, Курляндия) — историческая область Латвии, в 1267 году подчинилась Ливонскому ордену.  
> 13\. Карбункулами называли гранаты густого красного цвета, рубины и шпинели.  
> 14\. Фландер, фландрская лошадь — одна из древнейших европейских тяжеловозных пород. Такой конь легко нес на себе в бой тяжело вооруженного рыцаря. Также порода известна как брабансонская или бельгийский тяжеловоз.  
> 15\. Солид — другое название шиллинга в то время. К примеру, на 10 солидов можно было купить дойную корову и крепкие башмаки. 1 фунт сыра, масла или буханка пшеничного хлеба стоили полпенса (2 фартинга), 1 фунт говядины — 2 пенса.  
> 16\. Фартинг — четверть пенса.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор стихов - Мила Сович.

С наступлением сумерек ярмарочное поле заметно обезлюдело. Покупатели и зеваки отправились по домам и снятым комнатам, или на городскую площадь — поглазеть на глотателей кинжалов и огня, или пропустить пинту-другую эля в тавернах, или послушать бродячих менестрелей. Торговцы подсчитывали барыши, подкреплялись после долгого дня, устраивались на ночлег в шатрах и палатках, на телегах и в крытых холстиной повозках, в загонах на охапке сена, а то и просто под деревом, завернувшись в плащ. Некоторые приехали вместе с семьей, и дети постарше помогали родителям, в том числе, утихомиривать расшалившихся младших.  
В таверне «Мокрый рыцарь» на окраине саксонской части города,* яблоку негде было упасть — эль, который варил хозяин, по праву считался одним из лучших в Ноттингемшире. Были заведения и побогаче, но здесь всегда хватало посетителей, даже заносчивые норманнские лорды не брезговали зайти пропустить кружечку. Разрешение содержать собственную пивоварню прапрадед Хромого Мартина получил от самого Вильгельма Бастарда, и пергамент с королевской печатью и вензелем по сей день хранился в окованном медью сундучке. Собственно, название таверны тоже было связано с этим случаем.  
О том, как вымокший до нитки король, тайно навещавший даму сердца, постучался в дом йомена-сакса, и лишь благодаря горячему пиву с медом и шалфеем не слег с лихорадкой, завсегдатаи слышали неоднократно, но не прочь были послушать еще раз. И опрокинуть заодно кружку-другую темного эля, дюжину бочонков которого Мартин всегда приберегал с осени для Бельтайна. К тому же сейчас хватало и приезжих, а под хорошую историю и еда с выпивкой идут лучше, значит, и выручка будет больше.  
Мартин сидел на пустой бочке за стойкой, протирая чистым полотенцем оловянные и деревянные кружки, и вел неспешный рассказ, а около очага молодой парень тихонько перебирал струны лютни. Пшеничные волосы менестреля свободно падали на плечи, алая котта, хоть не раз латанная, была чистой, как и штаны с сапогами. В «Мокром рыцаре» ему предоставили стол и кров до конца ярмарки, понятное дело, к общей выгоде. И служанки из кожи вон лезли, стремясь угодить сероглазому красавчику, не скупившемуся на нежные слова.  
— И вот король чихает, да так, что едва горшки со стола не падают, — Мартин сделал короткую паузу, взмахнул полотенцем. Менестрель провел по струнам, и лютня тренькнула громче. — За окном ливень, что твоя стенка, ночь, не видно ни зги, дороги развезло, до замка восемь лиг...*  
— А чего ж, с королем лекаря не было? — недоверчиво полюбопытствовал кто-то из приезжих. — Принц Джон без лекаря не ездит, а уж король и подавно.  
— Да вот и не было, — степенно ответил Мартин. — Король-то к супруге барона одного поехал, тайком, с собой взял всего ничего людей, самых верных и не трепливых. Так вот, чихнул он, а прадед-то мой и говорит, мол, вашвеличество, так и лихоманку схватить недолго, надо бы вам доброе саксонское лекарство принять. Хоть король и норманн был, но справедливый, да и жалко его стало, как всякого, кто в непогоду на постой попросился. Ну и принес прадед мой самолучшего своего эля бочонок, в котелок налил, меду туда от души дикого, шалфею сухого горсть. Согрел, значит, отпил сам и кружку королю отдал. А там и придворные по кружке получили. Прабабка моя на сносях тогда была, пузо что тыква, потом двойня оказалась. И рыцарь один велел ей из кровати уйти на лавку, уступить королю постель, но король его осадил и лег на лавке сам, плащом укрылся...  
Разбойники устроились в дальнем углу, где было меньше света. Возвращаться сразу после ярмарки в Шервуд не хотелось никому, и Назир это понимал. Как ни сладка свобода, им не хватало настоящего дома, не хватало той жизни, которой они лишились из-за шерифа. На столе перед ними истекала соком баранья нога с чесноком, стояли три кувшина с элем, на блюде лежала горка ячменных лепешек и обвалянный в душистых травах козий сыр. Для Марион жена Мартина приготовила кодл,* который та очень любила и могла пить даже в жару. Назир отказался от эля и вина, и ему принесли сидр.  
Робин сменил наряд лорда на штаны и куртку с капюшоном из такого же темного сукна, как у Джона и Скарлета. Марион переоделась в мужское платье, спрятала волосы под колпак, и они с Мачем теперь походили на братьев. Сам Назир счел разумным прикрыть курчавую шевелюру шапероном, а дублет со стальными набивками и мечи — плащом. И только Тук остался, как был. В конце концов, монах в таверне не то чтобы редкость.  
— Вот сколько раз слышал, а все диву даюсь, — тихо сказал Маленький Джон Назиру и сгреб со стола кружку. — Мартин же норманнов люто ненавидит, сколько ему от них пострадать пришлось. Нога вон усохла, конем его на дороге сшибли, не убрался вовремя, когда лорд ехал, подковой колено раздробило. Дочку норманн обрюхатил. Норманна потом... того... — Джон понизил голос до шепота, чиркнул ладонью по горлу и скосил глаза на Скарлета. — И концы в воду. Не нашли, хоть Гизборн искал, землю рыл. Девке, к счастью, повезло. Ее Том, кузнец из Нетлстоуна, за себя взял, и любит, и пащенка за родного считает. Шорник что-то брякнул про норманнский приплод, так Том ему нос набок свернул. И после всего Мартин так про короля Вильгельма рассказывает. Да что там рассказывает, свечку за упокой души ему каждый год ставит.  
— Норманн норманну рознь, — так же тихо ответил Назир. — Среди них есть великие воины и люди чести.  
— Все норманны грязные свиньи, — процедил Уилл. — Я бы их как свиней, до единого...  
— Скарлет! — перебил его Робин. — Услышит кто, Мартину несдобровать. А я не хочу платить ему дурной монетой за помощь нам.  
Говорил он шепотом и спокойно, однако Уилл тут же прикусил язык, проворчав:  
— Молчу.  
Робин единственный мог осадить Уилла даже не словом, а одним взглядом, как бы тот ни ярился. Да и остальных тоже.  
Назир не забыл их первую драку, на следующий день после его появления в Шервуде. И то, что было после. Уилл тогда пошел за ним к реке, подобрался по кустам совсем близко и напал без предупреждения...

_Он стоит на излучине Трента у перекатов. Здесь неподалеку заводь, как раз для купания. В замке Беллема была бадья с горячей водой и служанки, но теперь придется обходиться озером или рекой. И нельзя сказать, что ему это не нравится. В кустах за спиной раздается едва уловимый шорох — так мог бы шуршать зверь. Но Назир точно знает, что это человек, ни один зверь так не дышит. Он падает и откатывается в сторону, подсекает напавшего ногами под колени и одним броском наваливается сверху. На него яростно сверкает глазами Уилл Скарлет. Окажись на месте Назира кто другой, лежать бы ему с ножом под лопаткой._  
Убивать он не собирается, решает просто преподать урок. Жилет и рубаху Уилла Назир превращает в лоскуты быстрее, чем тот успел бы прочитать «Отче наш» . На коже при этом остается с десяток длинных неглубоких порезов, кровь из которых заливает весь торс. Урок есть урок.  
За рубахой следуют штаны — три разреза в паху, но на сей раз Назир не задевает тело. Уилл рычит и кидается, как бешеный зверь, но парные клинки, вращаясь сверкающей мельницей, не дают ему приблизиться. Брошенные им ножи Назир отбивает, и те вонзаются в землю между ними. Он уже собирается выбить у Скарлета меч, когда краем глаза замечает движение в зарослях.  
— Стоять.  
Сказано негромко, ровным тоном, но Назира вдруг пробирает холодом между лопаток, и руки опускаются словно бы сами собой. Невозможно не подчиниться, когда тебе приказывает тот, кто имеет на это право, данное свыше. Уилл выдергивает из земли ножи.  
— Довольно, Уилл.  
Робин выступает из-за деревьев, солнце отражается в яблоке меча у пояса. Уилл стоит, набычившись, на скулах ходят желваки. Кровь уже почти не сочится, но он зол, как взбесившийся кабан. Назир вкладывает клинки в наспинные ножны, скрещивает руки на груди и не двигается с места. У Горного Старца его, скорее всего, высекли бы — точнее, обоих, не разбираясь, кто зачинщик. Но он сомневается, что Робин возьмет в руки плеть или хотя бы ивовый прут.  
— Робин, он же служил колдуну! — орет Уилл, сжимая ножи с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев. — Ему нельзя верить! А если...  
— Я сказал, довольно, — повторяет Робин. — Назир теперь один из нас. Я верю ему, а значит, веришь и ты.  
— Но...  
Уилл шагает вперед, и Робин, прищурившись, смотрит на него в упор. Тот застывает, будто налетел на невидимую стену, а затем пятится, мигом растеряв весь запал.  
— Нам хватает врагов, чтобы искать их еще и среди своих, — произносит Робин. — Ты меня понял?  
— Понял, — буркает Уилл, сглатывая. — Он один из нас.  
— Иди к Туку, пусть промоет твои порезы.  
Робин отворачивается. Уилл, потоптавшись немного, плетется в лагерь, шепотом ругаясь себе под нос.  
— Ты мог бы убить его, — говорит Робин, когда Скарлет скрывается за деревьями.  
Назир кивает. Во взгляде Робина читается любопытство и что-то еще, чему он не может подобрать названия. Нечто... нечеловеческое. Словно тень клубится в самой глубине, смертоносная, как притаившийся в ночи хищник.  
— Почему не убил?  
Назир пожимает плечами.  
— В сердце Уилла слишком много гнева и горя, но предательства там нет.  
— Он напал со спины, это было подло.  
— Он хотел защитить всех, — отвечает Назир после краткого размышления. — И в первую очередь тебя. Опасался, что я причиню тебе зло.  
— А ты причинишь?  
Глаза Робина полыхают густой зеленью, по губам скользит легкая усмешка, и у Назира по спине опять бежит холодок. Не страх, но ощущение опасности, такое, от которого жизнь становится ярче, а все чувства — острее. Как пряность к мясу.  
— Нет.  
— Ты служил Беллему.  
Назир снова пожимает плечами.  
— Джон тоже ему служил.  
— Джон был околдован, а ты нет.  
Робин смотрит выжидающе. Назир медленно вытаскивает из ножен кинжал. Вытягивает правую руку перед собой и с нажимом проводит лезвием по ладони. Боль обжигает, но на лице его не дрожит ни один мускул. Кровь заполняет глубокий порез, тонкой струйкой стекает на землю у ног Робина.  
— Как солнце согревает землю днем, а звезды освещают ее ночью, я, Назир Малик Хамал Имал Ибрагим Шамс-ад-Дуала Ваттаб ибн Махмуд, клянусь служить тебе, Робин Локсли. И не покину тебя до последнего вздоха, что бы ни случилось.  
Зеленый огонь в глазах Робина разгорается ярче, и Назиру чудится, что сквозь его фигуру проступает вторая, призрачная, в струящемся с плеч туманном плаще и увенчанная рогатой короной. Налетевший ветер взметает с земли прошлогоднюю листву, треплет волосы Робина, ставшие как будто бы еще длиннее. Он берет руку Назира в свои, наклоняется и проводит языком по порезу, а потом прижимается к ладони ртом. Горло его дергается, когда он глотает. У Назира перехватывает дыхание, голова идет кругом, а сердце заходится так, что, кажется, проломит ребра, и не только от боли. Это не похоже на то наслаждение, которое дарит любовная схватка, но... все же какое-то сходство есть. Он думает, что еще немного, и не сможет сдержать стон. Но вот Робин выпрямляется, улыбается окрашенными алым губами.  
— Я принимаю твою клятву, — потусторонняя зелень стремительно истаивает в его глазах, и он хлопает Назира по плечу. — Научишь меня сражаться двумя мечами?  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, господин мой.  
Назир прижимает к груди левую ладонь и тоже улыбается. Робин заливисто смеется.  
— Сейчас смою кровь и начнем.  
Он подходит к реке, опускает руку в воду и видит, что порез исчез, оставив после себя лишь тонкий белый шрам... 

Мартин тем временем продолжал рассказ, не забывая при этом следить, чтобы подавальщицы вовремя обновляли кувшины и кружки на столах.  
— Разрешение-то у моего прадеда вроде как и было, от лорда Седрика, и все про него знали, да только на словах. И вот он привозит на ярмарку дюжину бочонков, а шериф бумагу требует. Нет бумаги — штраф четыре марки, и варить больше не моги.  
— Вот же собака! — рыжий йомен из приезжих возмущенно грохнул пустой кружкой о стол. — А что дальше-то было?  
— Дальше пришлось прадеду моему отдать бочонки страже и вернуться домой порожним и без выручки, — Мартин кивнул служанке, чтобы принесла спросившему еще эля. — И четыре марки уплатить должен был, сроку дали три дня, иначе в каменный мешок. Он уж думал хватать жену с детями и бежать в Уэльс, но тут... — Мартин сделал паузу. Менестрель ударил по струнам и сразу прижал их рукой. В зале повисла тишина, дыхание затаили даже те, кто знал историю наизусть. — На двор въехал гонец в королевских цветах. Позвал прадеда по имени и передал ему пергамент, заверенный рукой и печатью самого Вильгельма Бастарда. Говорилось там, что Мартин, сын Освина, сына Уилкина, получает королевское разрешение варить эль и пиво, и ставить свое имя на бочонках, и продавать на ярмарках по всей Англии. И право это передается всем его потомкам, пока не прервется род. Вот так-то.  
Мартин слез с бочки, сильно припадая на левую ногу, дохромал до массивного сундука за стойкой, прибитого к полу. Снял с пояса связку ключей, отпер замок и вытащил сундучок поменьше, а оттуда — обернутый куском чистого льна свиток. Развернул его и продемонстрировал всем пергамент, с которого свисала на шнуре сургучная печать.  
— Вот так-то, — гордо повторил он и бережно завернул пергамент обратно в ткань. — Шерифы приходят и уходят, а Уилкинсоны из Ноттингема всегда будут варить эль и пиво для честных саксов!  
— Да-а... — протянул кто-то. — Вот это я понимаю, король был. Хоть и норманн, а я б с ним выпил.  
— Давайте выпьем за него! — радостно проревел Маленький Джон, поднимая сразу кувшин. — И за нашего Мартина!  
Застучали кружки по столам, раздались крики:  
— За короля Вильгельма и Мартина!  
— За саксов!  
— За эль!  
— Эй, красотка, неси-ка еще пива!  
— Сидра два кувшина!  
— Баранины еще!  
— Колбасы кровяной и пива!  
Назир поднял кружку с сидром, сдвинул ее с кружками друзей. Робин принялся уговаривать его попробовать эль, потом со смехом пихнул в бок Уилла, призывая присоединиться к уговорам. Тот мрачно пробурчал что-то, но Марион погладила его по плечу, и он все-таки улыбнулся, хоть и криво, махнул рукой, подзывая подавальщицу. Маленький Джон влил в себя разом полкувшина, плюхнулся обратно на скамью, утирая рукавом пену с бороды.  
— Эх, вот был бы сейчас королем Вильгельм, — вздохнул Мач. — Может, нам и не пришлось бы в лесу жить.  
— Мало тебе было короля? Еле ноги унесли от его милостей, — проворчал Уилл. — Вильгельм там или кто, а как по мне, все они одним миром мазаны. И лучше нам от них подальше быть.  
За соседним столом здоровяк в гамбезоне* и с мечом в потертых ножнах, не уступающий шириной плеч Маленькому Джону, громогласно вещал:  
— И тут я их начал крушить! Десять неверных уложил.  
— Ну уж и десять, — с сомнением протянул его сосед.  
— Вот те крест!  
— Тоже хватил! — вмешался Маленький Джон и покосился на Назира, который невозмутимо тянул свой сидр. — Ежели б против тебя десять неверных было, ты б тут пиво не глушил сейчас. Неверные те как черти дерутся.  
— Считаешь, я вру?! — взревел здоровяк и, пошатываясь, вылез из-за стола. Рука его потянулась к мечу.  
— Дык! — Маленький Джон тоже выпрямился во весь рост.  
Робин чуть сдвинулся на скамье, ладонь легла на рукоять Альбиона, прикрытого плащом Назира. Уилл развернулся так, что стало видно тяжелые ножи у пояса. Марион незаметно сжала кинжал, а Мач придвинул к себе полный кувшин — с оружием он управлялся не слишком хорошо, зато метко швырял все, что подворачивалось под руку. Назир подобрался, готовый вмешаться.  
— Драться — наружу! — зычный голос Мартина перекрыл гвалт.  
Но до драки не дошло. Дверь внезапно отворилась, и крики в зале смолкли — переступившего порог рыцаря в синем плаще не узнал бы разве что слепой. Он был без шлема, светлые волосы взлохмачены, голубые глаза на хмуром лице походили на осколки льда. Тук дернул Маленького Джона за куртку, буквально уронив его обратно на скамью. Робин отодвинулся в тень, натянул на лицо капюшон.  
Назир тихо выругался на арабском — появления здесь Гизборна никто не ждал. На ярмарке они его так и не встретили, хотя по ищущему взгляду Робина не составляло труда понять, кого он высматривает в толпе. И вот принесла нелегкая не вовремя, когда они, считай, в ловушке. Что бы там ни происходило между Робином и Гизборном, остальных это не касалось, и церемониться с ними ни рыцарь, ни стража не стали бы.  
— Помяни свинью... — процедил Уилл. — Надо ноги делать.  
— Как? — шепнула Марион. — А если там стража?  
— Пробьемся, — Уилл посмотрел на Назира. — Отвлечем, Робин и Марион уйдут, а там и мы как-нибудь.  
Назир кивнул. Пусть Скарлет и не доверял ему полностью, но его воинское искусство признавал безоговорочно, и сейчас взглядом давал понять, что прикрывать вожака и его леди они будут вдвоем.  
Гомон в зале стих, все негромко переговаривались, с опаской поглядывая на помощника шерифа. Однако тот не звал солдат и, похоже, не собирался никого хватать. Взгляд его остановился на столе около окна, и сидевших там йоменов как ветром сдуло. Гизборн прошел к освободившемуся столу, расстегнул фибулу у горла, сбросил плащ на лавку и тяжело опустился на нее сам.  
— Эй, хозяин, — окликнул он. — Эля кварту.* И мяса.  
Мартин махнул рукой служанке, и та умчалась со всех ног на кухню. Сам он взял высокую оловянную кружку, нацедил эля так, что пенная шапка поднималась на ладонь, и велел другой служанке отнести Гизборну. Тот сдул пену, сделал несколько больших жадных глотков, словно не пил весь день, утер рукавом губы и кивнул трактирщику.  
— Славный эль, мастер Мартин.  
— Благодарствую, милорд, на том стоим.  
Мартин говорил без подобострастия, не кланялся, и Назир подумал, что шериф наверняка расценил бы такой ответ как непочтительный и дерзкий. Но Гизборн только снова кивнул и повторно приложился к кружке. Разговоры почти смолкли, несколько человек, расплатившись, поспешили уйти. Скарлет проводил их мрачным взглядом, подозвал подавальщицу и попросил еще кувшин эля.  
— Уж меня этот норманн отсюда не выживет, — буркнул он так тихо, что слышали только разбойники. — Авось набьет брюхо по-быстрому и свалит. Если стражу не позовет, то и обойдется.  
Назир был с ним согласен. Пока солдат нет, вскакивать и привлекать к себе внимание неразумно. Мало ли, почему Гизборна занесло именно сюда, совсем необязательно явился с облавой. Может, возвращался откуда-то по западному тракту, а после ворот «Мокрый рыцарь» — первая таверна. Сакс, норманн или сарацин, лорд или простец, живот у всех подводит одинаково.  
Вернулась служанка с деревянным блюдом, где на тренчере* благоухала чесноком и травами нарезанная ломтями говядина, поставила перед Гизборном. Рыцарь вытащил кинжал и набросился на еду, точно оголодавший с зимы волк.  
— Не кормит его шериф, что ли? — пробормотал Мач.  
Назир покосился на Робина. Тот по-прежнему сидел в самом углу, скрытый густой тенью, но под капюшоном словно полыхали два болотных огня. И смотрел он на Гизборна. Благо, все поглядывали в ту же сторону и не замечали этого. Назир протянул под столом руку, сжал его колено. Робин моргнул, и зеленое призрачное свечение исчезло.  
Еще несколько человек покинули таверну. Мартин хмуро смотрел, как закрылась за ними дверь. И дело явно было не только в выручке. Назир понимал, что появление Гизборна трактирщика тревожило. На окраине Старого города стража появлялась куда реже, чем в норманнской части и на рыночной площади. И в «Мокрого рыцаря» частенько захаживали те, кто был не в ладах с законом, вот как сейчас лесные стрелки. Здесь они могли не только поесть и выпить, но и при необходимости укрыться на какое-то время. Однако Гизборн не обращал внимания ни на уходящих йоменов, ни на тех, кто остался. Он просто ел и пил, как любой из посетителей.  
Мартин подозвал менестреля, что-то сказал ему. Тот кивнул и вернулся на свое место у очага, ударил по струнам лютни, привлекая внимание. Служанка принесла ему эля, чтобы было, чем промочить горло между песнями.  
— Вижу, все уже заскучали и стали меньше пить и есть, — провозгласил Мартин, и его слова встретили одобрительными возгласами и смехом. — Мастер Алан споет нам, а вы, друзья мои, помните, что полновесные пенни, переселяясь из ваших кошелей в кошель певца, умащают его сладкозвучный голос не хуже сливок и сырых яиц!  
Пальцы менестреля забегали по струнам, извлекая задорную мелодию. Слова первой же песни были знакомы многим.  
— Не дашь ли лошадку нам, дядюшка Том?  
В гору да под гору,  
Рысью и вскачь!  
На ярмарку завтра мы едем верхом,  
Билл Брюэр,  
Джек Стюэр,  
Боб Симпл,  
Дик Пимпл,  
Сэм Хопкинс,  
Джон Хок  
И старый Джим Коббли и я!..*

Вскоре все уже подпевали, отбивали ритм кружками, ладонями и ногами. Менестрель спел про короля Джона, епископа Кентерберийского и пастуха, потом про мельника и его неверную хитрую жену, про кузнеца-волшебника и леди-колдунью. Несколько мужчин вскочили, подхватили служанок и пустились в пляс.  
Разбойники тоже развеселились, даже Скарлет. Марион смеялась, хлопала в ладоши. Робин придвинулся ближе, обнял ее за талию, благо, никто этого не заметил бы за широкими спинами Маленького Джона и Тука.  
Назир, отдавая должное певцу, не упускал из виду Гизборна — забывать о нем было бы опрометчиво. Рыцарь уже покончил с едой и слушал вместе со всеми. Обычное хмурое и надменное выражение исчезло с его лица, взгляд оттаял, на губах виднелся намек на улыбку. Сейчас он выглядел моложе, почти мальчишкой. Робин улыбался Марион, шептал что-то ей на ухо, но тоже посматривал в сторону окна. К облегчению Назира, глаза его оставались просто зелеными.  
После дюжины песен менестрель отложил лютню и попросил подогретого пива. В его пустую кружку посыпались фартинги и пенни. Гизборн поднялся, и Назир понадеялся, что он уходит. Но Гизборн просто бросил в кружку несколько монет и вернулся на свое место. Махнул рукой подавальщице, требуя еще выпить.  
Мартин довольно потирал руки. Его расчет оказался верным: добрая саксонская песня, танцы, и посетители снова едят и пьют. Покидать таверну больше никто не спешил. Менестрель не спеша тянул свое пиво, давая отдых натруженному горлу.  
— Спой еще, мастер Алан, — попросил здоровяк в гамбезоне, давно забывший о ссоре с Маленьким Джоном и драке.  
Менестрель снова взял лютню, задумчиво постучал пальцами по корпусу.  
— Что же вам спеть, друзья?  
— Про любовь! — крикнул вдруг Мач и залился краской.  
Раздались добродушные смешки, Скарлет сгреб Мача за плечи и натер ему кулаком макушку через колпак.  
— А что, канун Бельтайна, любовь самое то.  
— Давай про любовь! — поддержали Мача несколько йоменов.  
— А про волшебный народ спеть можешь? — раздался внезапно от окна негромкий голос.  
Робин подался вперед и впился взглядом в Гизборна. Скулы у рыцаря порозовели от выпитого, глаза блестели, как омытое дождем небо. У Назира встали дыбом волосы на загривке — от Робина повеяло одновременно летним жаром и зимним холодом. Марион, а за ней и разбойники поежились, но явно не поняли, отчего, поскольку на Робина никто из них не взглянул.  
Менестрель поднял голову.  
— Могу, милорд.  
— Тогда спой... прошу, — Гизборн подпер кулаком щеку, поставил кружку на стол.  
Скарлет поперхнулся элем и вытаращил глаза. Тук с усмешкой постучал ему пятерней по спине.  
— Вот уж не ждал... от этого, — удивленно пробормотал Маленький Джон. — Про волшебный народ еще ладно, но чтобы он просить умел...  
— Неисповедимы пути Господни, сын мой, — назидательно произнес Тук, подняв палец. — Может, он влюбился, а любовь меняет людей. Даже Гизборна.  
— Тихо вы, — шикнула на них Марион. — Не мешайте слушать.  
Менестрель прикрыл глаза, пальцы его запорхали по струнам, извлекая из крутобокой лютни нежную мелодию. Сильный и чистый голос наполнил зал.  
— Королева смеялась: мой рыцарь, ты юн,  
Ты подобной судьбы не искал.  
Но услышал ты песню серебряных струн  
И увидел тропу среди скал.

Ты вкусил в эту ночь вереско́вый наш мед,  
Он и сладок, и горек, как яд.  
И любая дорога теперь приведет  
К нам тебя в нестареющий сад.

Путеводною нитью безжалостный смех  
Нарисует нездешний узор,  
И навеки, мой рыцарь, покинешь ты всех,  
Кто был дорог тебе до сих пор.

Ты забудешь, забудешь родного отца,  
Ты забудешь несчастную мать,  
И любимого ты не припомнишь лица,  
Да и станешь ли ты вспоминать?

Голоса зазвучат из светящейся тьмы,  
Окликая тебя вразнобой.  
Для тебя в эту ночь разомкнутся холмы —  
И сомкнутся опять за тобой.

В таверне воцарилась тишина, все заслушались. Дверь в кухню приоткрылась, оттуда выглянула невысокая миловидная пухленькая женщина в голубом блио и белом головном покрывале, жена Мартина. Она подошла к мужу, обняла его, и он прижался щекой к ее макушке. Следом появились дородная кухарка, две ее помощницы и конюх, видимо, заглянувший на кухню перекусить.  
— Как красиво, — всхлипнула самая молодая из служанок, вытирая краем фартука мокрые глаза. — Вот бы мне явился рыцарь из Народа Холмов, я бы с ним ушла.  
— Ты что, Бетси! — охнула другая служанка. — А ну как кто из маленького народца услышит? Ночь Костров на носу, всяко может случиться.  
— А хоть бы и услышал, — Бетси мечтательно вздохнула. — Неужто не пошла бы с красавчиком-фейри, Нелл? Хоть на одну ночь.  
— Чур меня! — та перекрестилась. — Боюсь я. Знаешь ведь, что они и затанцевать могут до смерти, и в трясину заманить.  
Отзвучали последние ноты, и слушатели выдохнули, разразились восторженными криками. Подавальщицы поспешили наполнить опустевшие кружки, поставить свежие кувшины на столы.  
— Спой еще, — попросил теперь уже Робин, понизив голос, чтобы Гизборн его не узнал.  
— Тоже про волшебный народ, добрый йомен? — с улыбкой спросил менестрель.  
Робин кивнул. Он по-прежнему не сводил взгляда с Гизборна, и от него все еще веяло то жаром, то холодом, но уже не так сильно. Назир налил ему эля и легонько пихнул в бок локтем, привлекая внимание. Робин вздрогнул и вцепился в кружку, как утопающий в соломинку.  
Менестрель промочил горло, подтянул струны лютни, откашлялся. И полилась новая песня.  
— Когда, ответь, придешь ко мне,  
Мой милый нежный друг?  
Когда гребенкой при луне  
Вспахать сумеешь луг.

Когда тот луг засеешь ты  
Пыльцой летучих звезд,  
Когда хрустальные цветы  
Взойдут там в полный рост.

Когда нектаром с тех цветов  
Напоишь ты коня,  
Скачи — и средь чужих краев  
Найти сумей меня...

Назир вдруг услышал странный звон — будто сотни крошечных колокольчиков зазвучали разом. Остальные звуки отдалились, и запахло разогретой солнцем травой, хотя откуда было взяться солнцу и траве поздним вечером в ноттингемской таверне? Но он чуял этот запах точно так же, как ощущал твердость скамьи под собой. Следом пришло понимание, что отдалились не только звуки. Зал, люди вокруг, даже те, кто сидел рядом, теперь виделись туманными фигурами, выцветшими, как чернила на старом пергаменте. Воздух стал плотным и вязким. Назир с трудом повернул голову и едва не рухнул с лавки.  
Робин стоял, откинув капюшон, и глаза его полыхали зеленым огнем. Волосы, которые только что были по плечи, сейчас спадали до пояса густой темной гривой, а в них белели взявшиеся невесть откуда цветы боярышника и черемухи. Над головой проступала призрачная рогатая корона, вверх по куртке вился плющ, выросший прямо из пола, тянулся к рукам Робина, ласкаясь, будто кошка. Такое случалось и раньше, но только в лесу, а не в доме, к тому же полном людей.  
Но чего Назир совсем не ожидал, так это что Гизборн тоже видит «другого» Робина. Как и он сам, тот не превратился в призрачную тень, а был здесь. Правда, где в данное мгновение находится это «здесь», Назир не представлял. Он продолжал видеть размытые силуэты сидящих за столом друзей, слышал далекий голос менестреля, и понимал, что для них — там — не происходит ничего необычного.  
— Гай, — произнес Робин.  
Голос его тоже изменился. Он тек жидким медом, обдавал зноем летнего дня и овевал ночной прохладой. В нем слышалось журчание ручья, вой ветра, шепот листьев, шорох умирающей осенней травы, свист ястреба в вышине, рык охотящегося зверя и вздох утомленного страстью любовника. Да и был ли это вообще голос, или Назиру просто почудилось, а Робин на самом деле молчал?  
Гизборн медленно встал. Во взгляде его не было страха или потрясения, скорее, там читалось удовлетворение, приправленное восхищением.  
— Локсли, — Гизборн сделал шаг, другой и остановился.  
— Гай, — повторил Робин, протягивая руку. — Иди ко мне.  
Гизборн снова двинулся к нему, не отводя завороженного взгляда. Невидимая нить между ним и Робином натянулась до звона, а может, звенел сам воздух, Назир не мог сказать. Но что он знал точно, не ведая, откуда пришло это знание: нельзя позволять Робину дотронуться до Гизборна. Сейчас — нельзя.  
Он поднялся, стал позади Робина, положив руки ему на плечи. Тот оглянулся, нахмурился недоуменно.  
— Наз?  
От одного этого слова у Назира ослабели колени: голос окутал его шелковой пеленой, обволок густым теплом. Он помотал головой, разгоняя морок, сжал плечи Робина.  
— Пойдем обратно, Робин. К Марион, Джону, Скарлету. К Мачу и Туку. Пойдем, друг мой.  
Робин обвел взглядом призрачный зал, потом снова посмотрел на Гизборна. Рыцарь стоял там же, где остановился, и рука его лежала на рукояти меча. Назир потянулся к кинжалу у пояса, но Гизборн качнул головой, отвел ладонь от оружия, а затем медленно вернул обратно, давая понять, что не собирается нападать. «Холодное железо, — вспомнил Назир, едва не хлопнув себя по лбу за забывчивость. — Волшебный народ не любит холодное железо». Робин спокойно держал в руках стальное оружие, и подковы, и другие железные вещи. Но сейчас это был «другой» Робин.  
Назир кивнул Гизборну, показывая, что понял, и наполовину вытащил кинжал из ножен. Едва он коснулся пальцами клинка, как все вокруг смазалось, поплыло, будто на свежеокрашенный холст выплеснули ведро воды. Нездешние запахи и звуки исчезли, сменились привычными, а в следующий миг Назир обнаружил себя за столом. Рядом вздыхал Мач, качал головой в такт песне Тук. Маленький Джон так нежно обнимал кувшин, точно это была девушка. Скарлет откинулся к стене, взгляд его был неожиданно мечтательным. Робин сидел здесь же — улыбался, рука его обвивала талию Марион. Из-под капюшона выбилась прядь волос, не длиннее, чем была с утра. И никаких цветов.  
Звенела лютня, обрамляя чистой мелодией мягкий голос певца, как золото обрамляет драгоценный камень. Но это была земная музыка и земной голос, хоть он и пел о том, что лежит за пределами подлунного мира.  
— Мир волшебный от смертного мира, от нас,  
Отделен неприступной стеной,  
Точно звонкий хрусталь, точно горный алмаз —  
И закон там, и воздух иной.

Но бывает, приходит назначенный час —  
И дробится стекло, как вода.  
Горстью брызг разлетается горный алмаз —  
И сливаются земли тогда.

Назир выдохнул, посмотрел на Гизборна. Тот слушал песню, в уголках жесткого рта притаилась улыбка. И вроде бы ничего не изменилось в нем. Но что-то подсказывало — Гизборн помнит. Не так, как он сам, а словно едва уловимый отголосок сна. И однажды захочет, чтобы этот ускользающий сон стал явью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Саксонская часть города — после норманнского завоевания Ноттингем был расширен и состоял как бы из двух частей, т.н. Французского города (западная часть), где жили в основном норманны, и Английского (Старого, Саксонского), где жили саксы. В старой части осталась церковь Святой Марии, в новой были построены приходы Святого Николая и Святого Петра. Пространство между двумя частями города стало центральной рыночной площадью.  
> 2\. 1 лига = 3 мили = 24 фурлонга = 4 828,032 метра.  
> 3\. Кодл — подогретая смесь пива (или вина) с яйцами, молоком и медом, позднее вместо меда стали брать сахар.  
> 4\. Чтение «Отче наш» на латыни, если не торопиться, занимает примерно минуту.  
> 5\. Гамбезон (от франц. gambeson или gambaison) — это доспешная одежда из нескольких слоев плотной ткани или кожи, стеганная, набивная или кожаная куртка. Гамбезон носили и как поддоспешник или наддоспешник, и как самостоятельный доспех.  
> 6\. Английская кварта — 1,1365 литра (2 пинты).  
> 7\. Тренчер — «тарелка» из ржаного хлеба. Выпекали специальные большие буханки, хранили 3-4 дня, после чего нарезали крупными ломтями, делали углубление и клали в него еду. Обед или ужин простолюдина обычно состоял из двух таких «тарелок», лорду подавали стопку. Потом тренчеры собирали в корзину и раздавали беднякам.  
> 8\. «Поездка на ярмарку», английская народная баллада (пер. С.И. Маршака).


	5. Chapter 5

— А вдруг она не придет?  
— Придет, Мач, обязательно придет, — уже в который раз терпеливо ответила Марион. — Не вертись, а то опять выдерну тебе волосы.  
Мач в одном исподнем сидел на пне, то и дело почесывая ужаленные крапивой ноги и руки, а Марион гребнем осторожно распутывала его всклокоченную шевелюру, выбирала череду и репьи. Рядом на ветвях старой ивы сохла его одежда.  
— Ну вот зачем ты полез в этот овраг?  
Очередной репей отправился в костер.  
— За майником, — Мач шмыгнул носом. — И горлянкой. Чтобы Энни платье украсила. Я забыл, что там болото.  
— Горе ты мое, — вздохнула Марион. — Забыть про болото...  
Она извлекла последний репей, прошлась гребнем по волосам Мача и чмокнула его в макушку.  
— Ну вот, готово. Теперь ты снова парень хоть куда, а не ночной кошмар.  
— А вдруг ей не понравится мой подарок?  
Это был второй вопрос, который Мач задавал еще чаще, начиная с того вечера, как они вернулись из Ноттингема. Марион поспешно ретировалась, сославшись на то, что ей нужно почистить платье и найти Робина. Мач с несчастным видом поплелся к костру, где Назир помогал Туку разливать в глиняные бутыли отвар от похмелья.  
— Обязательно понравится, — сказал Тук.  
— Правда?  
Мач повеселел, хотя вряд ли надолго.  
— А поцеловать позволит?  
Назир отложил поварешку, подошел к Мачу и, положив руку ему на плечо, веско произнес:  
— Когда юноша, коего Аллах наделил множеством неоспоримых достоинств, от всего сердца преподносит девушке дар в знак своей любви, дар этот будет принят благосклонно. Поцелуй же, несомненно, станет подтверждением ответного чувства. А за поцелуем могут последовать и более приятные действия.  
— Да все проще. Даришь и сразу целуешь, пока не опомнилась! — раздался гогот, и из кустов вывалился Уилл, чьи короткие волосы топорщились во все стороны из-за репьев, штаны были в болотной грязи и мокрые по бедра, рубаху украшали бурые пятна. Судя по всему, он побывал там же, где до этого Мач.  
— Вот, держи, — Уилл извлек из-за спины букетик белых и голубых цветов и протянул Мачу. — Теперь твоя Энни точно тебя поцелует. А может, и даст.  
Назир хмыкнул. Тук погрозил Уиллу бутылью.  
— Скарлет! — вернувшаяся Марион всплеснула руками. — И ты? А ну, снимай штаны! Иди сюда!  
Она решительно указала пальцем на пень, где до этого сидел Мач, и извлекла из складок юбки гребень. Уилл страдальчески закатил глаза, но подчинился и принялся стаскивать сапоги со штанами. Спорить с Марион, когда она принималась всех строить, было себе дороже.  
Назир зачерпнул новую порцию отвара, вылил в подставленную Туком бутыль и от души порадовался, что Уилл опередил его с визитом в овраг.

***

Утро первого дня мая выдалось солнечным, ни единое облачко не пятнало небесную лазурь. В деревнях еще с ночи установили майские шесты, украшенные венками и лентами. В Шервуде, на огромной поляне, в центре которой на небольшом холме возвышался древний необхватный дуб, тоже поставили шест — Назир, Маленький Джон и Уилл по указанию Робина срубили молодой ясень. Сам он к топору не прикоснулся, хотя за нож взялся и очистил ствол от всех веток, кроме нескольких верхних. Марион сплела венок из веток боярышника, ранних фиалок и первоцветов, а Тук с Мачем привязали к нему три дюжины лент.  
Столы из положенных на козлы досок были уставлены кувшинами с элем, сидром, молоком, корзинами со сморщенными яблоками, бережно сохраненными с прошлого урожая, мисками с ароматной и густой гороховой похлебкой, на деревянных блюдах лежал козий сыр и засахаренные соты, громоздились горками лепешки. Все угощение, которое можно было собрать, принесли на лесную поляну. Многие сидели в обнимку, пили из одной кружки и ели с одной тарелки. На костре жарился целый олень. Самые рослые мужчины по очереди крутили здоровенный вертел, время от времени проверяя длинным кинжалом готовность мяса.  
Церковь обычно смотрела на празднование сквозь пальцы — простецы пляшут и пьют, лишь бы десятину да прочие налоги платили вовремя. О происходящем в Шервуде подозревали, но соваться туда, особенно в такое время, не рискнул бы и самый фанатичный священник. Даже ради того, чтобы покарать грешников, предающихся блуду. На вопрос Назира Тук лишь плечами пожал:  
— Господь есть любовь, а значит, ничего плохого в соединении тел быть не может. К тому же, это древняя земля, и древние боги по сей день ходят здесь. Им угодно слияние плоти и радость, которую оно дарит, а людям нужно благословение, чтобы родили поля, скотина давала приплод, женщины зачинали и рожали здоровых детей, а мужчины сохраняли силу в руках и чреслах до старости. И хоть меня учили, что такое идет от дьявола... С некоторых пор я изменил мнение. Не может быть благо злом, как не может быть злом любовь.  
Тук проводил взглядом Марион — пояс ее зеленого платья украшал букетик желтых первоцветов, а на груди медовой каплей темнел электрон на плетеном кожаном шнуре. Она смеялась, тянула Робина к шесту, где под аккомпанемент рожков, тамбуринов и жига* танцевали парни и девушки, увешанные гирляндами из цветов и листьев. Он был в венке из душистых трав и белого майника, перевитых лентами, зеленая рубаха на груди распахнута. Глаза блестели, но по-человечески, просто от выпитого эля и веселья. Рано утром все мужчины старше четырнадцати состязались в беге и кулачном бою, а после победители вышли на охоту — первый, вернувшийся с добычей, становился Майским Королем. Назир не удивился, когда Робин принес на плечах оленя и бросил его к ногам Марион, которую избрал своей Королевой.  
Среди танцующих был и Мач — красный от смущения, как вареный рак, он обнимал тоненькую девушку в белом платье с зеленым пояском. Та заливисто хохотала и поправляла сползающий ему на нос венок. На шее у нее красовались голубые бусы, и она то и дело гладила их, сияя счастливой улыбкой. Вокруг шеста с визгом и радостными воплями носились дети.  
— Воистину, друг мой, любовь не может быть злом, — Назир тоже улыбнулся, обнял Тука за плечи. — Пойдем, ты будешь пить эль, я сидр, и, быть может, на нашу долю тоже перепадет любви красавиц.  
— Уж на твою точно перепадет, греховодник, девки на тебе и без Бельтайна виснут, что груши, — хохотнул Тук. — И скоро Хэрн появится, будем еще костры разжигать.  
Мужчины складывали дрова по периметру поляны, поливали их маслом, чтобы быстрее занялось. Маленький Джон таскал огромные поленья, красуясь перед женщинами, ахавшими при виде того, с какой легкостью он поднимает их на плечо. Первый костер горел с рассвета, а к вечеру их станет девять, как пояснил Назиру Робин.   
Одно бревно вкопали в землю, и юноши состязались перед ним в метании ножей и топоров: кто попадет ближе к середине нарисованного углем круга или положит все в ровную линию. К ним вразвалочку подошел Скарлет, небрежно подбросил в руке тяжелый колун, бросил – лезвие вонзилось углом ровно по центру. Следующий топор, поменьше, воткнулся почти вплотную к первому, третий точно так же, но с другой стороны. Парни восторженно завопили, многие смотрели на Уилла с завистью.  
— Хвастун! — добродушно пробасил Маленький Джон, сбросив на землю очередное бревно. Утер взмокший лоб. — Пойдем, выпьем, что ли, в глотке пересохло.  
— А сам-то, — ухмыльнулся Уилл. — Пойдем. И в брюхе что-то пустовато уже.  
Приход Хэрна Назир пропустил. Смотрел очень внимательно, и все же не заметил его появления. Только что никого не было — и вот уже у подножия дуба стоит высокая фигура в звериной шкуре, увенчанная оленьей головой. Он и раньше видел лесного бога, но прежде тот не возникал как из ниоткуда.  
Смех и гомон смолкли, утих даже шелест листьев. Трое детей положили перед Хэрном хлеб, сыр и мед, и он простер руки, благословляя собравшихся. Потом подошли две женщины на сносях, просившие о легком разрешении от бремени, за ними приблизилась молодая пара, где жена никак не могла зачать. С каждым благословением Назиру слышался тихий звук, похожий на вздох, как будто сама земля дышала в унисон с творящейся волшбой.  
Робин сидел на корне, и плывущий над поляной туман ложился ему на плечи, свивался кольцами у ног. Он обнимал Марион, которая положила голову ему на плечо. Взгляд Хэрна обратился на них, и по губам лесного бога скользнула улыбка, в которой Назиру почудилась печаль.  
Вскоре в сгущающихся сумерках заполыхали костры, и Назир прыгал вместе со всеми через огонь, потом его увлекли в хоровод сразу две женщины, уже не юными, но полными зрелой красоты и силы. Рядом оказался Робин, захмелевший от эля и танцев, со смехом сунул ему в руки кружку. Назир, не глядя, сделал большой глоток — это оказался мед, чуть горьковатый, пахнущий шалфеем, тимьяном и еще чем-то незнакомым. Он прокатился по горлу мягким теплом, растекся огнем по жилам, ударил в голову. Назир пошатнулся от неожиданности, и женщины подхватили его под локти.  
— Пей! — Робин расхохотался, запрокинув голову. — Сегодня можно! Твой Аллах отвернулся и не смотрит!  
Сноп искр взметнулся к темному небу, отразился в его глазах, стремительно зеленеющих до почти нестерпимого сияния. Этот взгляд манил, искушал, обещал все, о чем Назир когда-либо мечтал. Воздух звенел, как тогда, в таверне, полнился дурманящим ароматом цветов, осыпавшихся с волос Робина. Он отступил на шаг, раскинул руки, и трава расплескалась во все стороны густым изумрудным ковром. Сотни крошечных созданий, мерцая золотистыми крыльями, взвились из чашечек цветов, осыпая все вокруг мерцающей пыльцой. Над головой его соткалась рогатая корона, туманный плащ лег на плечи.  
— Пей, друг мой, — шепнул Робин. — И будь благословен!  
Назир одним долгим глотком осушил кружку до дна, и мир опрокинулся на него медвяной сладостью, гортанными стонами и неистовым танцем сплетенных страстью тел.

***

Любовное безумие отступало медленно, откатывалось мягкой волной, оставляя после себя тяжелую истому, запахи разгоряченной кожи, семени и женских соков. Назир приподнялся на локтях, подождал, пока земля перестанет раскачиваться, будто корабль во время шторма. По бедрам его темным покрывалом рассыпались волосы одной из женщин, с которыми он танцевал, еще две прижимались с боков, переплетясь с ним ногами. Он и не помнил, когда появилась третья, да это было и неважно.  
Его нечаянные возлюбленные спали, и Назир осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, выбрался из их объятий. Его одежда валялась неподалеку, и он натянул штаны, решив, что светить голым задом по пути к реке не стоит даже в такую ночь. А еще он хотел найти Робина.   
Трава все так же стелилась шелковым ковром, благоухали цветы, каких не растет в подлунном мире. Назир сделал несколько шагов, и к нему из листвы слетело крылатое создание, осыпало пыльцой волосы и со смехом умчалось в темноту.  
Он оставил мечи рядом с курткой и сапогами, уверенный, что оружие сейчас не понадобится, и, пошатываясь, пересек поляну. Костры почти прогорели, и наутро каждый унесет уголек, чтобы сохранить до следующего года. В корнях дуба, подложив под голову свернутую куртку Робина, спала Марион, ее волосы пламенем разметались по траве, губы припухли от поцелуев. Звездный свет серебрил крепкие груди с темными сосками, и солнечной каплей полыхал на светлой коже электрон. Назир бережно поднял ее на руки и перенес в лагерь, укрыл плащом — сегодня она была Богиней, принимавшей Бога, но завтра снова станет просто Марион, и лучше ей очнуться в привычном месте.  
Тропа вилась в зарослях усыпанного белоснежными цветами боярышника, среди которых то и дело возникали поляны, ставшие ложем для тех, кого захватило безумие Ночи Костров. Звенели невидимые колокольчики, навевая сны утомленным любовникам. На одной из полян Назир увидел Мача, спящего в объятиях Энни. Он пошел дальше, разыскивая Робина, но того нигде не было.  
Меж буков мелькнула тень, и в луч света шагнула рогатая фигура... Хэрн. Не Робин.  
— Где он?  
Хэрн качнул головой.  
— Король там, где желает быть. Я лишь сосуд, мне не дано знать, что делает вода, когда не наполняет этот сосуд. Ты — Летний рыцарь Короля, он принял твою клятву. Позови, и он услышит.  
Назир открыл было рот, но не успел больше ничего спросить — Хэрн исчез, растворился в тенях. Позвать, значит?..  
— Робин, — негромко произнес он.  
Лес надвинулся на него темной громадой. Затем деревья расступились, и Назир очутился на берегу озера, которое сейчас походило на черное зеркало, где отражались звезды иного мира.  
Робин был здесь — в зеленой рубахе и штанах, босой, темная грива спадала до бедер. Рогатая корона исчезла. А напротив него стоял Гай Гизборн, и ветер трепал его светлые волосы, вздымал крыльями синий плащ. Рука лежала на рукояти меча, но Назир знал, что он не нападет.  
— Зачем ты звал, Локсли?  
— Хотел показать тебе мой лес, — голос Робина звучал сейчас почти привычно. — И ты пришел, Гай.  
— Не знаю, как это получилось. Я спал, а проснулся... здесь.  
Назир видел, что Гизборн не боится, просто удивлен. И восхищен, как и тогда. Но удивлен больше.  
— Потому что я позвал, — Робин рассмеялся, и невидимые колокольчики отозвались на этот смех мелодичным перезвоном. Он протянул Гизборну руку. — Ну, пойдем?  
— Нет, Локсли, — тот отступил назад. — Я знаю сказки... истории про таких, как ты. И я не дева.  
— А разве это важно?  
— Не знаю. Может, и не важно, — Гизборн отступил еще на шаг. — Мне пора возвращаться.  
— Хорошо, я отпущу тебя сейчас, — легко согласился Робин. — Но ты вернешься.  
— Нет.  
— Вернешься.  
Глаза Робина полыхнули яркой зеленью. Он махнул рукой, и от озера в темноту протянулась мерцающая тропа.  
— Ступай, Гай. Клянусь землей и водой, она приведет тебя в Ноттингем, прямо в твои покои.  
Гизборн несколько мгновений смотрел на Робина, и Назир понял, что он колеблется. Но вот рыцарь отвернулся и пошел по тропе, которая исчезала позади него, будто кто-то стирал ее из времени и пространства.  
— Ты вернешься сюда на Литу, мой Зимний рыцарь. А пока забудь об этой встрече.  
Робин поднял руку и сдул с ладони белые лепестки вслед Гизборну. Потом обернулся.  
— Расскажешь мне что-нибудь, Наз? Ночь еще не закончилась, я не хочу оставаться один.  
Назир улыбнулся, прижав ладонь к груди.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, господин мой.  
Гизборн уже скрылся из виду, но Назир был уверен, что тот вернется — и не только ради того, чтобы опять сойтись с Робином в бою. Но к чему это может привести, он будет думать потом. А сейчас Ночь Костров ложится под ноги бархатным ковром, и где-то снова звучат смех и стоны, и Робин идет рядом и ждет историю.  
— Дошло до меня, о мой Король...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Жиг (жига) — средневековый струнный смычковый инструмент с резонаторным корпусом, похожим по форме на окорок.


End file.
